Amy Gumm
Amy Gumm is the protagonist of Dorothy Must Die. She is the third person from the Other World to go to Oz. She is often bullied by Madison Pendleton because of her being born poor. She is later recruited by Order of the Wicked to kill Dorothy and restore peace in Oz. Appearance In the book, Amy stated that she dyed her hair pink, which was complimented by Glamora for its good color and unique appearance. She also mentioned that her eyes were chocolate brown. In addition, Amy also described herself as flat-chested, and stated that this was probably one of the reasons why Dustin does not have an attraction for her. Her appearance was later changed when Glamora used a magic spell to enhance her beauty. She then had rosy cheeks and beautiful eyes. Her appearance also changed when she used Astrid's face as disguise to go inside the Emerald Castle to gain information about Dorothy. She stated that Astrid was more beautiful than her and is the reason why she did not feel like herself when she copied Astrid's face. Personality Amy was known to be tough, especially because she grew up poor and had almost no friends. She was also known to be smart, often thinking quick in times of pressure and need. She was also brave as she was not easily affected by events that are disturbing which she witnessed in the different chapters of the story. Background Amy grew up in a trailer, only with her mom at a young age because her father left them for another woman in Secaucus. This was followed by her mother's car incident, wherein after that, she started to intake pills (painkillers) and would not wear other footwear but bedroom slippers. (She lived in Dusty Acres) In various events of the story, it was revealed that her mother used to be supportive back then, often giving her advises about different topics of life. She is shown to miss these moments, and she uses them for strength to continue her adventure through hardships. She was also shown to be competitive and a good fighter. She did not just let Madison make fun of her by answering her back whenever she would make fun of her. She was also shown to be dedicated in doing activities, especially the time when she wanted to train in combat with Nox. She is also shown to be caring, helping Maude out of the Scarecrow's experiment lab, giving justice for Jellia's death and missing Indigo when she died. (0_0) DIS STORY IS GR8 Story Parts Since she was the protagonist, the story revolved around her. She * is the third person that came from the Other World in Oz. * befriended Indigo and Ollie * was imprisoned in the Emerald Castle cage for saying that she came from a tornado, like Dorothy * was recruited in the Order of the Wicked to kill Dorothy * Her romantic interest is Nox * used Astrid's appearance to enter the castle as a maid and gather information about Dorothy * Her handler in the castle was Jellia * killed the Tin Woodman and stole his still beating heart Character Updates Her story ended in her first book with her stealing the Tin Woodman's beating heart and revealing that Ozma was Pete in disguise. She will continue her story in the The Wicked Will Rise and Yellow Brick War.